


There Is Another

by Young_Gifted_and_Witted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Gifted_and_Witted/pseuds/Young_Gifted_and_Witted
Summary: Mace Windu wasn't the only Jedi to come from Haruun Kal. He wasn't the only Korun Jedi who fought in the Clone War.Mace trained him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short as hell and a mess, but I have a lot to say and no damn idea as to how I want to say it yet.
> 
> So please trust, follow and encourage me because Goodt Lordt you will love this when it's done.

**The Great Downrush - Haruun Kal**

The darkened, almost olive drab waters of Haruun Kal's big river lazily drifted past the riverbanks, as they always have. Many a Korun have brought their herd here to drink upon one of the few "safe" places on the planet. Haruun Kal is no paradise. For millennia, the people have survived through sheer might and willpower, the fungal growth chewing through metal plating and wiring of all machinery; Koruns lived as well as the environment allowed them to. 

 


End file.
